Teardrops
by StarSparkZ
Summary: [IXO] Songfic.


Disclaimer: 'BLEACH' and all the wonderful characters in it don't belong to me & never will. Oh yeh, and the song too.

* * *

It was a rather ordinary day at school. The teachers were still screaming at them all to submit their homework on time and pay attention in class. Keigo was goofing around together with Mizuiro as usual, disrupting the peace of the class. Chad and Ishida were the still the quiet, attentive students they were. Tatsuki was fiddling with her pen, looking bored to death. Ichigo and Rukia, the new transfer student, were having their one of many secrets, whispering and exchanging looks. 

"I wonder what they are talking about… Kurosaki-kun looks so happy… I wish I could make him this happy too…" Orihime whispered sadly to herself, involuntarily allowing her gaze to linger just a little too long on the said subject. Then, almost as if he had sensed it, Ichigo looked up and stared right back at her. Embarrassed, she just smiled and gave a small wave. He just nodded back in return and then continued his laughing and chatting with Rukia.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Rukia. The beautiful yet mysterious girl with dark-raven hair, who had entered their lives all so suddenly. She still remembered the first time Ichigo introduced them. How could she not? Strange as it seemed, that introduction made drew her attention to HIM instead. Him who didn't really care about socializing. Him who never bothered to be the one to step out of his space and make friends. Yet, there he was, with a strange yet endearing girl by his side. And as the days passed, they only seemed to grow closer, often disappearing after school together, and their shared conversations shut everyone else out, like in that moment, only the two existed and no one else mattered. Yes, Rukia. The girl she, Inoue Orihime greatly envied. Rukia. The girl who shared a relationship with Ichigo on a level that she herself could never attain.

Yet, at least she could take comfort in the fact that she and Ichigo's relationship weren't a mere nothingness. At least… At the very least, they were friends. Truthfully, she was happy; happy for him that she had loved for so long, to have finally found someone that he could truly connect with. But still, a selfish part of her was not satisfied. Selfishly, she wanted to see him smile, a genuine, contented smile, solely and ONLY reserved for her; hold her hand and only hers; talk to her about things that matter to him…

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cos' It's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

They said that she should give up on him especially since he is, as Tatsuki had said, "a total blockhead", and there surely there would be someone else out there that would love and appreciate her simply for being who she is (weirdness and all). But she couldn't. Even though every time she closed her eyes, his smiling face is all she saw, and it hurt more than anything to know that she wasn't part of his happiness.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Despite all the pain from this one-sided love, she couldn't tear herself away. It made her cry, it made her ache deep inside, but she couldn't tear herself away. _Will there come a day that you could love me too?_ This, often she kept hoping, but she knew it was impossible. She was not and would never be the one he needed.

Just then, the bell rang, broke her train of thoughts, making her aware of her surroundings once more. As usual, the teacher was sighing at not being able to finish her lesson, and the students were hurrying out of class, just to avoid the sudden announcement by their sensei of an extended lesson. Well, it WAS a possibility, especially since that was the last lesson of the day.

"Oei, Rukia, are you ready to go?" Ichigo questioned, swinging his bag over his shoulder in a casual fashion. "You're really slow."

"BLEH! I finished packing already! So stop complaining and let's go!" Rukia rolled her eyes at him, shoving him from behind out of the classroom, past Orihime and Tatsuki who were standing by the door.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

"Neh, Orihime…?" Tatsuki stared at her questioningly. "Daijoubu desuka?"

Orihime took a deep breath, trying to keep her overwhelming feelings in check, and smiled at her best friend. "Hai, daijoubu! I was just thinking about what to do when I get home! How would you like to try my new dish 'Choco-Coated-Pork-Cutlet' tomorrow? Oh oh! Why don't you walk home first! I think I'll take the long way home and drop by the supermarket!"

Sensing that she wanted some time alone, Tatsuki just shrugged her shoulders and turned the other corner.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

Now by herself, the put-on smile on Orihime's face disappeared as she slowly made her way home, and somehow a teardrop escaped her eyes. Upon reaching home, she sat down in front of her oni-chan's altar and began her daily ritual of talking to her brother, her source of comfort, of the usual daily happenings, sharing with him rather light-heartedly about her next big cook-up. Yet her heart wasn't in it at all and she could no longer hold back the tears anymore.

"Oh, oni-chan, I'm sorry I did it again. I know I promised you and I promised myself, time and time again, not to cry so much anymore but I cant help it. Oh oni-chan… I wish you had a solution for me. I don't want to be so weak, I don't want to cry all the time, I don't want to wish for something more that could never happen, I don't want to be so unhappy all the time…" Orihime sobbed, lying on the floor, hugging a cushion, trying to put him out of her mind. Him. The one whom she loved but could never have. The one she couldn't leave behind. The one who meant so much to her.

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The Only one who's got enough for me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into..._

Like so many nights before, she sobbed herself till she was too tired to sob anymore and fell into a dreamless night, tied down by the chains of emotions. "Maybe tomorrow would be the day it wouldn't hurt so much anymore," was her last thought as of many moments before.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

---------------  
A/N: Well, I had never expected myself to write a songfic but well, here it is. Hope you like it. (it's my 1st attempt!) Lol. Yepx.. And the song that inspired all this is 'Teardrops on My Guitar' by Taylor Swift. Totally love it. :)


End file.
